The invention relates to a brake lining with a lining backplate, with a friction lining arranged on a first side of the lining backplate, with a damping plate or damper plate that is arranged on a second side of the lining backplate facing away from the friction lining and with means to secure the damping plate against lateral slipping.
A brake lining of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in WO 96/115386. A damping plate uncouples vibrations of a brake piston, which acts on the brake lining, from the lining backplate. An adhesive layer, for instance, a cold-bonding or hot-bonding polymer layer, is applied onto the bottom of the damping plate and serves to attach the damping plate to the lining backplate as well as to improve the damping properties. On the piston side, a layer of rubber, plastic or paint is arranged on the damping plate, forming a damping layer between the piston and the brake lining. This prevents direct metal-on-metal contact between the brake piston and the lining backplate, thus achieving an uncoupling of the vibrations that occur during the braking procedure.
Multilayered lining backplates are also known from the state of the art. German patent application DE 195 42 524 A1 discloses such a brake lining, whereby the lining material is attached to several of the layers of the lining carrier.
European patent application EP 0 282 129 A1 describes a brake lining having a one-piece backplate in which sections of a damping plate extend into recesses in the backplate and prevent the damping plate from slipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,551 A discloses a brake lining in which shaped protuberances on the backplate extend into the lining material.
In the production of brake linings, it is indispensable for the friction lining to be firmly connected to the lining backplate. Moreover, it must be ensured that the damping plate is firmly connected to the lining backplate and that it can transfer the braking force as required. Since at elevated braking temperatures, the adhesive layer between the damping plate and the lining backplate provides less adhesion with respect to the shear forces that occur, the prior-art brake linings are provided with additional means to secure the damping plate against lateral slipping. For this purpose, through holes with counter-sunk bores are formed in the lining backplate. Countersunk screws inserted into these holes secure the damping plate against shear forces and lateral slipping.
The object of the invention is to improve and simplify the attachment between the damping plate and the friction lining.